supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Hayward
History After Ian was born his family had left him as they didn't think it would be wise to have another child since they had problems with money and could barely afford anything to eat, let alone raising another son. He lived a normal life, but always felt he was different and that he had a greater purpose than just getting to college and a job, but opportunity never knocked at his door. With much effort he finally got into Ohio's state University and got a degree on medicine. A few years after his graduation he got a job as the head neurologist at one of New York's most famous hospital. There, he attended many patients and saved many of them from their death, thus making him a renowed doctor. Inhuman Awakening After the inhuman Ivara absorbed Selene in her godhood and took on her vast power, she sought to cause a global genocide and started to nuke as much cities as she could around the world. After she was stopped and seemingly died, this caused a new era of Inhumans to "wake up from their slumber" and activated the inhuman genes within them. One of the awoken inhumans was Ian. After this event, Ian gained the abilities of a Cheshire cat, giving him various abilities, the most noticeable one would be the power to teleport or "evaporate" from one place and relocate in another almost instantly. He did not just gain the powers of a Cheshire, but also the power to turn himself into the Cheshire cat. Separate lifes A few months after gaining his powers he decided to leave his mark in the world and started to help people outside of his medical range, using his powers to aid those who needed it. He saw that many heroes around the world wore distinctive outfits for their fights and to keep their identities as a secret, but he didn't. Using his power of shapeshifting he would turn into the cat at night, which came off as helpful as his adversaries would not see him as a threat, but always won against them. Assault in New York After Valac's army invaded New York, Ian knew this was way above his control and fled from the city. His current whereabouts are unknown, but he most likely fled to the Maldives. Powers and Abilities Cheshire Cat Physiology: '''Ian can transform into a cheshire cat. * '''Feline Physiology: Ian can mimic/transform into felines, from the household cats, wild cats to big cats. ** Camouflage: Ian can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception. ** Claw Retraction: Ian can retract razor-sharp claws of energy from his fingertips and feet for various purposes. ** Climbing: Ian is able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly and smoothly on angled and/or vertical surfaces such as branches, rocks, walls, etc., as long as her can gain a hold of it and keep his balance. ** Enhanced Agility: Ian can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. ** Enhanced Balance: Ian has both extremely well developed sense of balance, as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes him almost impossible to being knocked down, falling down and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. ** Enhanced Bite: Ian has particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth or his strong jaw-muscles. ** Enhanced Flexibility: Ian is able to bend and twist his body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. ** Enhanced Leap: Ian can leap farther than the greatest human athlete. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, and etc. ** Enhanced Senses: Ian has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average human. *** Night Vision: Ian has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. ** Enhanced Speed: Ian can move much faster than the average human, near or at the speed of sound. ** Enhanced Strenght: Ian has strength beyond that of a normal human. ** Predator Instinct: Ian possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become a master of hunting and tracking. ** Stealth Tactics: Ian possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. * Flight: Ian can fly or otherwise move through the air. * Intangibility: Ian is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in his way. * Invisibility: Ian can render himself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. He can also choose to become visible to certain people while remaining unseen by others. * Luck: Ian is gifted with an automatic and continuous supply of good luck. * Spiritual Awareness: Ian possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. * Anatomical Liberation: Ian can split his own body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however he wishes, by levitating them away from the body and using them as they were connected to him. * Evaporation: Ian can cause objects, including himself and/or other beings, atoms separate and lose cohesion, "evaporating" into the surrounding environment. * Healing: Ian can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. * Illusion Manipulation: Ian can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. * Prehensility: Ian has prehensility on all parts of their body, that would not be able to normally grasp and manipulate objects with the ease of doing so with the hands. * Teleportation: Ian can teleport, or transfer matter or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them.